A backpressure control device, or choke, is sometimes used to impose backpressure on fluid in different applications. For example, during the drilling of an oil or gas well, a backpressure control device or choke, which is sometimes referred to as a drilling choke, is used to impose backpressure on drilling fluid. In some cases, the operation of the drilling choke is affected by high or low temperatures. Further, the drilling choke may take too long to respond to pressure fluctuations within the system through which the drilling fluid is being circulated; the drilling choke may not accurately and precisely control the imposition of backpressure on the drilling fluid. Additionally, if the drilling choke is not assembled properly, the performance of the drilling choke may be compromised. Also, the drilling choke may not be able to be retrofitted to improve its reliability, its response time, and the degree to which the drilling choke accurately and precisely controls the imposition of backpressure. Moreover, if the operation of the drilling choke is stopped, restarting the operation thereof may require recalibration of the drilling choke. In some cases, a visual inspection of the drilling may not indicate the actual position of the drilling choke, that is, the degree to which the drilling choke is open or closed. Also, if the operation of the drilling choke is controlled using a control system that employs an actuator, the drilling choke may not have an adequate manual override. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.